Of Guns & Bullets
by falloutlis
Summary: After leading a resistance against the assassin group called the Nordics, Maddie Jones is assassinated by the same people she's been trying to stop. Her sister, Amelia Jones will stop at nothing to get her revenge. She assembles a team of the most dangerous people in world to challenge the Nordics. Some NYO! and 2P! characters, some USUK, DenNor, & more!


**This fanfic was inspired by a picture:  
/wallpaper_mirror/allies_vs_nordics_aph_manga_hetalia_axis_  
That should explain the basic plot, Allies vs Nordics, but they're AU humans, not countries.  
Anyway, on with the story! Some 2ps and fem!s are in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

 _Prologue: AMELIA_

The sirens were wailing, making their presence known.

 _I wish they would stop._ [A/N – Italics are either thoughts, but italics with bold are flashbacks]

My mind was swirling with thoughts, my eyesight blurry. I didn't think I was hurt, but then again, I wasn't in the best mind set currently.

 _ **We didn't even hear the shot, but I did hear the thud of a falling body. Was it me? No, I hadn't fallen. I was still standing, looking around. As soon as I looked down, I regretted it.**_

 _ **There she was…Maddie. My knees gave away, causing me to fall, my whole body trembling.**_

 _ **The screaming got louder…closer. Except they didn't. No one came running over to me, everyone was on the ground. Everyone was scared.**_

 _ **Everyone was scared.**_

I honestly don't know why they called an ambulance. She's dead. Maddie's dead and no one else was hurt…

People started scattering all around me, running away. I managed to get to my feet.

Everything was spinning. My ears were ringing. I tried to force my legs to move forward, but no response came. Nothing but me crumbling to the ground, face first.

Pain shot through my nose, and before I knew it, my world went black.

[Line Break]

A continuous series of beeps. Not the most ideal things to wake up to, considering my head was already aching from the previous events.

"Glad to see you've woken up!" A cheerful voice echoed through the large room. I sat up fast, alarmed. My eyes fell on a man with violet eyes and blonde hair. He wore a black, half zip jacket with black pants and boots.

"Who are you?" I asked, the man's smile never faltering.

"You see, that's what I was afraid of. We've met before, Amelia. In fact, not only have we met before, but I know a lot about you and your family. I'm Tino Väinämöinen, leader of The Nordics, surely you've at least heard of them, with your connections and all," The boy put his hands behind his back, giving an award winning smile.

"I would introduce myself, but it seems you already know who I am. I'm assuming you're here for something that you want?" Yes, I was familiar with the group known as The Nordics. They were a deadly assassin group that targeted government officials and their families. Maddie was the leader of an activist group against them.

"I already got what I wanted, Amelia. Maddie. She's gone, and I'm satisfied," Tino didn't smirk, but he sure as hell seemed pleased with himself.

"So, you came to rub it in my face?" I wish my face would show some emotions, but it was as if I wasn't feeling anything, "Is that what you want?"

"No, I came to warn you," Tino said, in a sing-song voice, "If you mess with us, we'll take you out. You're just a puny threat compared to what we deal with on a daily basis. I wanted to let you know, if you continue to carelessly get involved in something that you shouldn't be involved in, I will kill you myself."

And with that, the boy left the room. He left me alone, staring at the closed door. I sure as hell wasn't going to take his advice, pay attention to his threat, oh no, I was going to get revenge. And no one was going to stop me.

[Line Break]

I left the hospital the next morning. I almost forgot to check out, earning a good hearted laugh from the doctors. But I didn't laugh. There were more pressing matters than sitting around and having a good time with some idiotic doctors.

I had to plan the funeral, which I quickly decided would be soon, this week if possible. I honestly didn't care if no one came, I would be there, knowing this would be the last time I saw the casket my sister was being buried in.

I called a taxi, quickly getting in and telling the driver where I was headed: home. Maddie and I shared a large flat in New York City, not far from where Maddie worked, at her huge business empire. I worked with her, but since I had another job, I didn't spend most of my time at the building.

On the event of Maddie's death, the position was handed down to Michelle, a family friend who was always close to me and Maddie. Michelle was a rather short girl with long, brown hair who had a love for the ocean. Her office room was decorated like an island, pictures of fish lining the walls.

Despite being a little crazy, she was a valuable aspect to the company. Michelle was very good with words, often convincing people to sponsor our organization. How she did it? No one may ever know, and that's probably for the best.

Without wasting a second, I started making plans for the funeral.

[Line Break]

Sad piano music rang throughout the room. The funeral was small, mostly because Maddie wasn't the most social person. All of the faces in the room were familiar to me. The sisters had the same friends, went the same places, shared the same experiences.

But something was felt wrong.

I looked around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Two men with black suits walked in, one with white hair, and the other with blonde hair. Their eyes went straight to me, causing me to stiffen. I quickly walked to the back door, telling Michelle I'll be back in a minute, I just need some fresh air.

Both of the men followed me, not even earning a glance from Michelle, who was engrossed in a conversation with another business associate.

 _Had they figured out what I was going to do?_ I picked up the pace as I opened and exited the back door, running down the street. Worry was plastered on my face, for my life that was quite possibly at stake here if these men were, in fact, two of the Nordics.

A few seconds afterwards, the backdoor opened again, the men racing after me. I was more familiar with this city, however. But, it's not like I knew this city like the back of my hand.

While running for my ever so dear life, I glanced over my shoulder, trying to get a good look of how far behind they were. When I turned back around, I made a split second decision. Turn left.

"Fuck," I turned to run out of the alleyway, only to be stopped by a huge hand shoving me against the wall. My eyes widened, trying not to show the fear that I was feeling. The taller of the two had me pinned to the wall. A pleasant smile was on his face, reminding me of Tino.

Anger started to take over me. I was angry that they killed my sister because she was trying to help. I was angry they stripped my family from my fingers.

And now, I did the most logical thing at the moment: kicked him where it hurt. The large man doubled over, falling to the ground, releasing his grip on me. The second man was a little taller than me, looking shocked, as if I just moved a mountain. I reeled my arm back, moving my fist forward, towards the smaller man's face.

"Wait–we're not the enemy!" He yelled, but it was too late. I had already punched him with the force of my anger. He fell backwards, a gun skidding out of his hand. I picked it up, aiming it at his head.

"Just who are you?" I asked, the taller of the two finally getting to his feet, flinching slightly. The other man stared at me, dumbfounded, "You might want to answer, or I can shoot."

They glanced at each other, giving a knowing look.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, and this is Ivan Braginsky. We have some information you might want to hear."

 **Sorry, this is a short chapter – well, prologue – but it's just introducing how everything started, so I didn't want to dwell on it, while I could get ahead to the action! There are going to be a few narrators in this story, but they aren't going to change in the chapter – I won't make this confusing!**

 **Also, this part moved a little fast, but, like I said, I wanted to get this part out of the way quickly.**

 **Hope you enjoy this story, review and tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
